


Winter

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Winter, i cant get enough of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: After the emotional train wreck I wrote yesterday, I felt obliged to write some fluff this time around >:DSo here you have it. Markus is all well and happy, lads!





	

Winters in Helsinki could be harsh and freezing. So Marko made sure his lover got provided with enough clothes to keep him warm.

In fact, during their tour Marko had knitted a thick scarf and fitting beanie for his keyboardist.

His work was done and he decided to surprise Markus the next time they’d walk around the city.

 

‘Marko? Where are you? I thought we were going to take a walk?’ Kapu’s voice was heard from the hallway.

 ‘Yeah, yeah! Just a sec, I’m looking for my jacket!’ Marko shouted back, but in reality he was looking for his small present. Of course, it laid in Marko’s drawer, hidden underneath some socks.  

The singer arrived in the hallway where Markus was waiting for him. The keyboardist was wearing his glasses. They looked great, Marko thought.

Kapu wanted to open the front door but Marko blocked him.

 ‘What is it?’, the man looked questioning.

‘You can’t go out like that. It’s too cold. Here, I’ve made you something’, Marko explained. He gave Markus his knitwear which was nicely wrapped in red paper.

A smile appeared on Kapu’s face as he discovered what the gift was. ‘That’s really nice, Marko. Thank you! The scarf feels very soft!’, he exclaimed.

Marko was grinning and added: ‘I knitted you a beanie too. It’s underneath the scarf. I thought your head might be cold without all that hair.’

 Kapu gave him a look but laughed.

   ‘Once again, my thanks. I gotta admit, sometimes it does get cold without hair!’

Marko watched as Kapu put the scarf around his neck and put the beanie over his head.

The singer smirked and leaned closer to his partner.

 ‘So, Kapu, you know what that scarf and beanie is made of?’

Markus gave him a frowning look. ‘What do you mean? It’s wool right?’

The other musician now giggled and shook his head. ‘It’s also made of _boyfriend material_!’

Kapu rolled his eyes but then he grinned until he laughed out loud.

 ‘You and your lame jokes!’, he snorted. He gave his lover a friendly push.

‘Now let’s go outside’, Marko said. They took each other’s hands and faced the winter breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, look! The lame joke from our chat appeared in this fic!


End file.
